1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide fastener sliders, and more particularly to a slide fastener slider of the type including a slider body having on its upper surface a decorative pattern.
2. Description of the prior art
In the fields of sportswears, high-grade baggages etc., it has been recently demanded that a decorative pattern be put on the upper surface of the upper wing of a slider used on these articles to meet the aesthetic desire of the purchasing public. Applying such a decorative pattern conspicuously on the upper wing naturally would entail rendering the smaller a post through which to attach the pull tab to the slider body. The pull-tab-attaching post could become about 1 mm thin so that the pull-tab-attaching post is very frangible. To make the matter worse, where the slider body and the pull-tab-attaching post are molded integrally to each other at one and the same time, molten metal has a difficulty in filling up that part of the mold cavity which corresponds to the thinned pull-tab-attaching post, so that the pull tab-attaching post is the more fragile due to deficient filling by the molten metal of the part of the cavity.
With the foregoing in view, there has been made one attempt to mold a slider body and a pull-tab-attaching post separately and to subsequently put them together. This attempt is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 63-234907, although a slider according to this publication is not of the type of bearing a decorative pattern thereon. As shown in FIG. 7, the slider body A of this conventional slider comprises a pair of upper and lower wing D, D' joined at their front ends by a diamond B. The diamond B has an upwardly open blind hole C formed longitudinally thereof. The upper wing D has a recess E adjacent to its rear end. The slider body A further includes a pull tab holder G which serves to pivotally connect a pull tab (not shown) to the slider body A. The pull tab holder G comprises a holder body G1 and an inverted-flattened-U-shaped portion G2 which extends rearwardly from the upper end of the holder body G1 and terminates in a downwardly directed terminal portion G3. The slider body A yet further includes a substantially Z-shaped spring member I, which has its lower end I2 secured into the bore K formed adjacent to the bottom of the holder body G1 and has its upper end urged away from the holder body G1 under its own resiliency. Forcing the holder body G1 of the pull tab holder G into the blind hole C against the resiliency of the spring member I causes the upper end I1 of the spring member I to finally snap into the bore J of the inner periphery of the blind hole C, whereon the pull tab holder G is mounted on the slider body A with the terminal end portion G3 of the former urged into the recess E of the latter under the resiliency of the spring member I. Heretofore, there has been no such slider that has its upper wing provided with a decorative pattern.
This conventional slider, however, has suffered from the following drawbacks. If the holder post G were subjected to severe stresses during manipulation of the slider, such severe stresses would be prone to concentrate upon the spring member I, thereby damaging the spring member I, so that the holder post G and hence a pull tab would be very liable to detachment from the slider body A.
Furthermore, the slider body A, the holder post G and the spring member I are so complicated in construction for their sizes that it is very difficult not if impossible to use automatic assembling machines in order to put the slider together.